


Nameless

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She deserves this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nameless

_I want this._

Sharon parts milky white thighs and inserts herself between them, lowering her mouth to the slick, puffy pink folds before her. This one smells heady and fresh, like rainwater and musk. She inhales deeply, making her wait for an agonizingly long moment before she dips her tongue against the swollen, pulsing hardness of her clit.

_I need this._

She presses the young woman’s legs farther apart, holding her thighs down so that she may fully control the movement of her undulating hips. Her tongue is relentless in its hard, quick strokes. With every swipe she reminds this woman who is in control. A small manicured hand grips Sharon’s hair and tugs, making her scalp burn; Sharon usually doesn’t like this, but she’s too turned on to care.

_I deserve this._

She wants to see this woman come undone, wants the see the way her face looks when she shatters and moans and calls out to God. She wants to taste the pleasure as it coats her sex, a silent surrender of her body’s desire for whatever Sharon is willing to provide. 

_I want to forget you._

The young woman’s red hair fans across the bare hotel mattress, its auburn shimmer like the fire that burns between her legs. She’s given herself completely to Sharon and the knowledge of this turns her on more than she cares to admit; she spends every day controlling the minute details of the lives around her like a puppeteer and yet she has never felt so out of control of her own life. She wants to have power over the way her heart yearns, against her will, for someone else. But Sharon cannot dictate the reckless desires of her heart, so she will instead control this woman’s body as if it is hers to command.

_I need to forget you._

She will never have Brenda like this, splayed out before her in wanton supplication. Sharon’s fingers tease and push their way inside of the young woman’s tight entrance, forcing her to emit high-pitched moans of delight. Brenda would not be so loud or so shrill; her voice would be low and husky and it would beg—it would demand—that she give her the pleasure she craves. Sharon would be happy to oblige if that were an option, but it’s not, and so she spends another night fucking a stranger without a name in an attempt to forget. 

_I deserve to forget you._

Sharon knows that she deserves a love that is requited, a love that is not shameful and secretive. Until that day, Sharon will satiate her cravings the only way she knows how. She will forget that she’s Captain Sharon Raydor for this one night and become another nameless stranger. This night, like so many in the past, will be spent furiously, ravenously fucking another woman who cannot compare to the one she truly wants. But Brenda is not the one who is here with her and so Sharon pushes her out of her mind and focuses solely on the cunt beneath her mouth.

Tonight, Sharon will be just another woman—a woman who is wanted, who is in control, and who is trying to forget.

\---


End file.
